


Everyone Has Sleeping Habits

by orphan_account



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Humor, Implied touken
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-12
Updated: 2016-04-12
Packaged: 2018-06-01 19:40:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6533800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everybody has their unique sleeping habits. Some kick, others talk in their sleep, Kaneki Ken latches onto the nearest object. Nearly everyone close to him has suffered the fate of being trapped for hours by an iron grip. Now, it's a certain barista's turn.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Everyone Has Sleeping Habits

**Author's Note:**

> || Short ||

It started out as a normal day at Anteiku. Ghouls and humans alike swarmed the café, eager to receive their morning’s dose of caffeine before work.

Touka raced from table to table, up to her head in orders, but managing to keep her composure with a professionalism that stemmed from years of experience.

_CRASH!!_

The noisy chatter silenced momentarily. Touka glared over her shoulder at the dark haired boy crouching on the floor beside a shattered cup.

Well, it was normal besides for one infuriatingly annoying detail.

“I-I’m so sorry!!” He stammered, his face paling two shades. “I’ll clean this up right away!!”

This had to be the third time he’d dropped something.

“Don’t worry about it,” Koma jabbed a thumb at himself with a widening grin. “The great Devil Ape won’t lose to one measly spill!”

Touka rolled her eyes as Kaneki retreated behind the bar, leaving Koma to sweep the broken shards into a dustpan.

She knew he was a klutzy idiot, but Kaneki was taking it to a whole new level today. Nodding off as he scrubbed the dishes, burning himself on the coffee brewer, and when he mixed up a customer’s order, she’d seen enough.

She stomped over to him, slamming her notepad on the counter and grabbing him by the collar of his uniform. “What the heck do you think you’re doing, moron!?”

“S-Sorry,” He shrunk away from her furious gaze, palms raised as though to create a barrier between them. “I was up late studying for an exam so…”

“Kaneki,”

They froze.

The manager had stopped beside them, smiling in a knowing way. “Pushing yourself is no good. Take a quick rest in the breakroom--Nishiki can fill in for you.”

Kaneki opened his mouth to protest but seemed to reconsider when met with the manager’s stare. His lips spread into a thin smile instead. “I’m sorry. I won’t be long.”

He bowed his head before disappearing upstairs.

Touka scowled at the manager. Why was he being so easy on him?

“Touka,”

She jumped at the sound of her name.

“There are lots of customers waiting.”

On that note, the manager left as fast as he’d come.

Giving her head a small shake, Touka darted around the counter. Nishiki joined her not even five minutes later, already in uniform.

 _Yoshimura must’ve called him ahead of time,_ She rationalized. He didn’t seem pleased either, but he kept his mouth shut--something she was equally surprised and grateful for. Between dealing with Kaneki’s “mishaps” and the customers, she’d worn herself out.

They managed to deal with the morning surge just the two of them. The number of people inside dwindled until only two tables were occupied.

Nishiki dropped a drenched rag into the sink, and draped himself over the counter, fingers moving to his temples. “Oi, brat, Kaneki should’ve had enough time to rest by now, don’t you think? Go get him.”

“Hah!? Why the hell should I do what you say?” She snapped back.

He straightened up, eyes sparkling with irritation. “Hah!? I’m already off the clock you know. I was up studying for exams all night, and now I have to come into work early because somebody couldn’t keep a better eye on him.”

“‘Studying’?” She crossed her arms, pushing her weight onto her heels. “I bet you were up all night with that human girl.”

His jaw locked.

“Oh, was right?”

The soft rattling of a bell signaled another customer. Before she could react, Nishiki beelined for them, casting her a smug grin over his shoulder.

 _Asshole,_ She fumed, spinning around and marching up the stairs. She slung the door to the break room open so hard it banged into the wall. She winced at the sound.

The manager would be furious if she’d busted a hole through it. Carefully, she closed the door, releasing the breath she’d been holding when she found the wallpaper undamaged. That was close, She thought, fingers moving to the nape of her neck.

Then she spotted a familiar figured curled up on the couch, and her previous anger resurfaced. Kaneki.

She stomped closer, sliding in between the couch and the coffee table.

He barely took up any space at all, the scrawny thing he was. A tinge of warmth for him softened her features, but she fought it off with a passion.

“Hey. Wake up.”

When she received no response, she leaned in and shook his shoulder. Still nothing, not even a groan. She stood and looked at the door. He was out cold. If he was this tired, he should’ve just called out of work. Moron.

She went to leave, but something wrapped around her waist, pulling her to a stop. What? She looked down. Arms were wrapped around her. His arms.

“What the hell do you think you’re doing!?” She yelled, trying to yank free, but his grip only tightened. What the--!? A grip like iron pulled her in until she was sitting on the couch, back pressed against his stomach.

Her fists were clenched so tight her knuckles were turning white. “Kane--” She broke off when she saw his eyes were closed. He was still asleep!?

She tried again to pry him off her, but it was to no avail. He was never this strong when they were sparring! Why did it take him falling asleep to actually muster up some strength!?

The door shot open, sending her into near cardiac arrest.

“Hey, what the hell is taking so.. long…” Nishiki trailed off when he saw the state they were in. He seemed to compute what was happening almost immediately because a wicked smirk traveled across his face. “Well, don’t you two look cozy.”

“Shut it.” Touka snarled, her cheeks heating up.

“Right, right, you wouldn’t want me to interrupt, would you?” He snorted. “Don’t worry, I’ll be sure to cover for you two lovebirds,” His expression darkened. “For. As. Long. As. Possible.”

Her jaw dropped.

“Have fun~” He sung.

The door closed, leaving her in a stunned silence.

T-That bastard!!

A tug at her waist she soon identified as Kaneki rolling over snapped her back to the reality of her situation. His arms easily took her with him, flipping her onto her back beside him. Legs draped over top his, faces so close she could see the creases in his skin. Her pulse thrummed in her ears.

She’d punch him. Knock his teeth clean out.

But when he shifted closer, so his face was buried in the crevice between her shoulder and her neck, her mind went blank. She’d never been this close to a boy that wasn’t her father or her brother. She shivered against the tiny puffs of warm air against her collarbone. His hands twitched, fingers tightening around the fabric on her waist, then loosening. Misty eyes fluttered open, dazed, at first, then shooting wider than she’d thought was possible. Next thing she knew, he was hitting the floor with a loud _thud,_ skin turning beet red.

“I-I’m s-so s-s-sorry!!”

Touka sat up, disheveled and a bit at a loss as she watched him scamper into the hallway, stuttering out apologies the entire way.

She snickered despite herself. Just like when he’d tried that sandwich, his reaction was priceless. Her amusement dwindled, however, as the next couple of days were filled with awkwardness. Conversations cut off short, lowered gazes, always enough distance for three people between them. Nishiki wasn’t helping either--the bastard--always shouting things like: “Get a room!” or “Use protection!” whenever he saw them together.

After a week of this, she reached her limit and pushed the blame onto Kaneki for acting so weird. She didn’t think it possible, but things grew more tense.

A month passes before he can finally look her in the eyes. Another, and they can speak normally. Then another, and the incident has already been brushed aside and forgotten. Well, mostly. Years later, as she stares out the window of Re:, a faint smile traces her lips. _He’ll be back,_ She thought. _With some things, it just takes a little time._

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic so there's probably a lot of mistakes, but I hope you enjoyed it nonetheless (๑•̀ㅂ•́)و


End file.
